


Perempuan

by sakhi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Possibly OOC, missed typo(s), semi canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barangkali Klan Nara telah dikutuk nenek moyang perempuan. [for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice For You]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perempuan

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

“Yah, perempuan itu … sebenarnya makhluk seperti apa, sih?”

 

Dahi si pemalas jenius berkerut bingung.

 

“Seperti ibumu.”

 

Sederhana. Namun, bocah laki-laki yang lebih mirip versi mini ayahnya itu tidak merasa pertanyaannya baru saja dijawab— itu bukan jawaban sejauh otak jeniusnya masih berfungsi untuk membandingkan.

 

“Bibi Hinata tidak galak seperti ibu.”

 

“Yang seperti Bibi Hinata itu, hanya dilahirkan dua ribu tahun sekali. Beruntung hokage kita tidak menikahi perempuan dengan jenis seperti ibumu.”

 

Anak laki-laki itu memiringkan badannya ke kanan. Pernyataan ayahnya barusan lebih menarik atensinya ketimbang awan-awan yang bermultiplikasi.

 

“Jadi, sebenarnya, Yah, perempuan itu ada di _kingdom_ apa? Apakah sama dengan laki-laki?”

 

Nara Shikamaru, pemeran ‘ayah’ tadi, mendengus pelan. Harus dengan apa ia menjelaskan sesuatu yang rumit menjadi sederhana sehingga bisa dicerna otak anak berumur tujuh tahun yang baru khatam _kagebunshin no jutsu_?

 

Jika boleh menggunakan imaji di sini, barangkali ia akan mengatakan pada putranya, bahwa perempuan itu masih berkerabat jauh dengan makhluk-makhluk mitologi Jepang, yang suka mengamuk jika tidak dituruti keinginannya, yang harus diberi sesajen bermacam-macam—rutin pula. Atau ia bisa juga mengatakan, perempuan adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang tak dapat ditaklukan dengan jurus ninja manapun— warisan Rikudou Sennin sekalipun. Perempuan adalah bagian dari magis yang suka mengaku-ngaku rasionalis.

 

“Yah?”

 

Anak laki-lakinya itu menuntut jawaban. Ia tak butuh imaji-imaji liar ayahnya yang selalu saja penasaran dengan asal-usul perempuan— hei, apakah dulunya nenek moyang perempuan pernah menguasai dunia, menjadi pemimpin-pemimpin kerajaan besar, misalnya? Sehingga sampai zaman modern ini pun mereka masih mempunyai pengaruh maha dahsyat. Apakah dulunya nenek moyang laki-laki hanya dijadikan budak sehingga begitu mudah melunak hatinya jika dihadapkan dengan makhluk bernama perempuan?

 

“Bukan jenis seperti itu maksudku, Shikadai. Seperti manusia pada umumnya, ada yang menyebalkan, ada yang tidak menyebalkan. Perempuan pun begitu, ada yang cerewet, ada yang galak, bahkan ada yang memiliki kedua sifat itu. Bibi Hinata itu termasuk perempuan yang memiliki sifat dasar langka. Walaupun sebenarnya aku yakin setiap perempuan memiliki sifat lembut. Tetapi ada jenis yang malu-malu menunjukkannya, seperti ibumu,” jelasnya panjang lebar.

 

Siapa sangka kepala berkuncir empat menyembul dari balik pintu masuk dekat mereka berbaring memandangi awan-awan yang berarak. “Aku bisa mendengarmu, Shika.”

 

“Memangnya ibu bisa malu-malu, Yah?”

 

Sekarang bocah berkuncir mirip nanas serupa ayahnya itu mendudukkan dirinya, penasaran sekali dengan ibunya yang galak itu.

 

“Tanya saja pada ibumu,” balas Shikamaru enteng.

 

Lalu manik sewarna zamrud itu beralih menatap ibunya, berujar penasaran, “Apa benar, Bu?”

 

Nara Temari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, kemudian menghilang dengan dalih ia harus menjemur pakaian sebelum langit berubah mendung. Cuaca memang sering labil belakangan.

 

“Lihat, ibumu kabur, Shikadai. Itu artinya apa yang kukatakan benar.”

 

_“Aku masih bisa mendengarmu, Shika!”_

 

Teriakan itu berasal dari dalam. Luar biasa sekali memang perempuan ini. Barangkali dinding, lantai, dan langit-langit rumah mereka telah bersekongkol dengan perempuan di dalam sana.

 

“Jadi, Yah, sifat lembut tadi apa hanya diturunkan seorang ibu pada anak perempunnya?”

 

“Hn?”

 

Alis Shikamaru terangkat sebelah, menuntut penjelasan detail. Namun, putranya itu malah menunjukkan gelagat aneh—semisal pipi yang bersemu lucu.

 

“Seperti Bibi Hinata yang menurunkannya pada Himawari, begitu?”

* * *

 

Sore itu Nara Shikamaru baru saja pulang ketika putranya berlari-lari dari dapur hanya untuk menemuinya. Ekspresi itu— ah, khas ibunya sekali.

 

“Yah, apa yang paling disukai perempuan?”

 

“Hah?”

 

Ia baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor hokage, urat-urat syarafnya masih lelah. Wajar jika responnya oh-tidak-Shikamaru-sekali. Lebih dari itu, mengapa perempuan selalu menjadi bahan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan putranya? Apakah keluarganya telah dikutuk nenek moyang perempuan sehingga setiap anak laki-laki dari keluarganya selalu dibuat keheranan dengan energi magis yang menguar dari perempuan? Baru saja hari minggu kemarin anaknya ini menanyai perempuan.

 

Kepala kuning berkuncir empat muncul dari balik pintu dapur, lalu berujar setengah berteriak, “Jawab saja, Shika. Kau, kan, ahli perempuan.”

 

Ia yakin sekali tadi itu suara tawa mengejek dari istrinya.

 

“Perempuan paling suka mengomel.”

 

_“Itu bohong, Shikadai! Jangan percaya!”_

 

Teriakan dari dapur.

 

“Itu benar. Percaya pada Ayahmu,” bisik Shikamaru cukup pelan sehingga tak terjangkau oleh istrinya.

 

Shikadai anak pintar. Ia mengangguk mafhum. Namun, sinar matanya mengatakan ia masih membutuhkan jawaban lain, yang lebih akurat, yang lebih spesifik. Jawaban ayahnya ini, lebih mirip hobi perempuan ketimbang ‘yang paling disukai perempuan’.

 

“Yang lain, Yah? Sesuatu seperti … puisi, mungkin?”

 

“Puisi … kupikir mungkin. Tetapi tidak jika perempuan yang kaumaksud itu yang seperti ibumu— hei, mengapa tidak tanya ibumu saja apa yang paling disukainya? Ibumu, kan, perempuan.”

 

“Ibu menyuruhku bertanya pada Ayah saja. Ibu bilang Ayah mengetahui segalanya, perempuan khususnya.”

 

_“Jawab saja, Shika!”_

 

Teriakan dari dapur, lagi.

 

_Heh. Licik sekali kau, Temari._

 

Apa, ya, yang paling disukai perempuan? Sejauh ia mengenal Temari, perempuan itu senang sekali mengomel dan akan tersulut amarahnya apabila dicela. Jadi— perempuan menyukai seorang pendengar yang baik, mungkin?

 

“Perempuan menyukai pendengar yang baik. Kodrat perempuan itu banyak berbicara, dan laki-laki kena imbas harus menjadi pendengarnya. Ingat, Shikadai, _pendengarnya_.”

 

“Bagaimana jika perempuan yang tidak banyak bicara seperti Bibi Hinata, Yah?”

 

_Hinata lagi?_

 

Dahinya mulai berkerut bingung.

 

“Jadi, yang kaumaksud yang disukai perempuan itu yang bersifat umum?”

 

Shikadai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya antusias.

 

“Perhatian, mungkin?”

 

Sekarang giliran dahi putranya yang berkerut bingung.

 

“Seperti?”

 

Kebetulan sekali Temari muncul dari balik pintu dapur, masih dengan apron hijau lumutnya, dan dua gelas teh dengan asap yang masih mengepul. Jadi, ia tunjukkan saja bagaimana penerapan _perhatian_ tadi.

 

“Kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan apron itu, Temari.”

 

Perempuan memang bertambah cantik saat mengenakan apron, Shikamaru tidak sedang menggombal. Lebih dari itu, perempuan memang selalu terlihat lebih cantik jika melakukan pekerjaan rumah—ada aura ungu yang terpancar.

 

Pipi putih susu itu bersemu lucu. Paras cantiknya semakin cantik saat si empunya tak bisa menyembunyikan lengkung senyum yang tercipta. Pandai sekali memang laki-laki yang satu ini.

 

Selesai meletakkan dua gelas teh di meja, ia kembali ke dapur tanpa berkomentar apa-apa mengenai pujian Shikamaru tadi. “Kue yang kubuat belum matang. Aku akan bergabung jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai.”

 

Kemudian ia kembali menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

 

Shikamaru melirik putranya yang takjub setengah sadar melihat keajaiban barusan. “Begitu cara kerjanya. Pada dasarnya perempuan itu paling senang diperhatikan. Jenis yang seperti ibumu juga luluh jika diberi perhatian.”

 

“Jadi, kalau perempuan seperti sedang marah, lalu diberi perhatian, apa perempuan itu akan kembali seperti semula lagi?”

 

“Kupikir begitu. Omong-omong, perempuan mana yang kaubicarakan?”

 

Sepasang manik zamrud warisan ibunya itu bergerak-gerak liar. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, menimbang-nimbang mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau pakai nama samaran saja— melati, mawar, anggrek, ada banyak nama-nama bunga.

 

“Aku tidak suka melihat raut perempuan yang sedang kesal. Itu menyebalkan, Yah. Aku hanya ingin menghibur Himawari yang sedang kesal pada Boruto karena kakaknya itu sibuk dengan timnya, tidak mau bermain dengannya.”

 

Dari sekian banyak nama bunga, Shikadai memilih bunga matahari rupanya.

* * *

 

Ibu rumah tangga berkuncir empat itu jelas sekali mendengar ribut-ribut orang berdiskusi dari ruang tengah— sangat jelas, dan ia tak mungkin keliru, pastilah tengah membicarakan kaumnya. Berhubung ia telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, jadi ia berniat bergabung dengan dua orang nyaris kembar identik di sana, melebur bersama apa yang mereka debatkan.

 

“Perempuan itu membingungkan, Yah,” ujar yang bertubuh kecil.

 

“Memang,” yang lebih besar membenarkan.

 

“Aku baru tahu kalau ada makhluk hidup yang suka melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang lain padahal orang itu bukan penyebab kekesalannya.”

 

“Itu perempuan sekali.”

 

“Bibi Hinata padahal tidak seperti itu, dari yang kulihat.”

 

Nah. Hinata lagi.

 

“Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan Bibi Hinata?”

 

Perempuan itu, yang beberapa menit belakangan memilih menjadi penonton budiman dua orang laki-laki yang tengah membicarakan kaumnya, berjalan menuju mereka, kemudian duduk bersila berhadapan dengan ayah dan anak laki-lakinya itu.

 

Shikamaru seolah mengamini pertanyaan istrinya— ia juga berniat menanyakan hal yang sama tadi, sebelum didahului.

 

“Bibi Hinata perempuan, dan seharusnya anak perempuannya mewarisi sifatnya.”

 

“Himawari?” Shikamaru dan Temari berujar kompak. Oh, ada apa dengan putra tunggal mereka?

 

Sontak Shikadai menutup mulut nakalnya— sial, ia keceplosan. Semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipi berisi itu.

 

“Kau menyukai Himawari, ya?” goda Temari.

 

“Wah, jadi benar, ya, anak Ayah menyukai anak perempuan hokage?” goda Shikamaru.

 

“Tidak seperti itu!” Shikadai berujar malu-malu, kemudian menambahkan, “Aku hanya senang berteman dengannya. Dan kelihatannya dia menyukai Boruto.”

 

Shikamaru refleks tertawa melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya.

 

“Boruto itu, kan, kakak laki-laki Himawari. Mana boleh menyukai kakak sendiri.”

 

“Memangnya anak perempuan bisa menyukai anak laki-laki lain selain kakak laki-laki dan ayahnya?”

 

Sekarang giliran Temari yang tertawa. Memangnya mereka kira Shikadai tengah melucu?

 

“Begini, Nak,” ujar Temari lembut sembari menarik Shikadai dalam dekapan saking ia gemasnya melihat kepolosan anak berusia tujuh tahun itu, “Untuk rasa suka Himawari pada Boruto, itu hanya karena Boruto adalah kakaknya, bagian dari keluarganya. Berbeda dengan rasa suka dari seseorang yang di luar keluarganya. Itu yang dinamai jatuh cinta. Dua orang yang tidak ada hubungan keluarga tetapi saling menyukai.”

 

“Seperti Ibu dan Ayah?”

 

“Kira-kira begitu.”

 

“Apakah jatuh cinta itu butuh mantra sehingga dua orang yang saling menyukai bisa hidup bersam— hei, berhenti menertawaiku!”

** FIN **


End file.
